Goofy's Handy Helpers
by octocamobutt
Summary: Goofy has some unfinished business. The clubhouse members suffer because of it. [HORROR] [GORE] [VIOLENCE] [A GENERAL HATRED OF GOOFY]
1. Chapter 1: An Audacious Start

It was a bright and sunny day on the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse grounds. Mickey and Minnie were trimming hedges, Pluto was snoring in his dog house, and Donald and Daisy were planting flowers in the garden. Goofy was in the shoe garage working on a pogo stick when a strong urge ran through his lanky body. "Oh no, not again," he murmured to himself. The shoe garage door was open, there was no way he could do it now. He had to find a quiet private place. The clubhouse had a recording studio in the anywhere area, he thought to himself. It would be perfect.

He closed the garage door and started across the yard as nonchalantly as he could. An erection had started and it was getting difficult to walk, but it was always difficult for Goofy to walk. He got past Donald and Daisy, they didn't seem to notice the tent pole in his pants. That left Mickey and Minnie. Mickey saw Goofy out of the corner of his eye, and without turning around said, "Hey Goof, can you bring back a drink from the kitchen? Thanks bud."

Goofy replied, "Abso-tootely-tootely-too, sure thing Mickey!" He broke out into a jog and reached the clubhouse front door. A handy helper opened it and he jumped through. "Gorsh, I barely made it. Now to take care of the corn-flabbity thing."

He limped across the clubhouse floor to the yellow Anywhere Area switch. He pushed down on it and yelled, "Recording Studio!" The Anywhere Area revolved past the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, and finally switched to the recording studio.

The recording studio was a large room split in the middle by a thick glass window pane. On one side was a mixer, computer, and stool. On the other side of the window was a microphone, a drum set, and assorted musical instruments hanging on the wall. A door connected the two rooms and another door led out to the clubhouse. There were no windows into the studio and it was sound proof. It was perfect for jerking it, he thought to himself.

He opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind himself. The growth in his pants was throbbing with pain. He undid his blue pants and slid them down, revealing his pineapple boxers. He reached through the slit in the front of his boxers with a gloved hand and guided a massive black club-like penis through it. He let out a sigh of relief. He pulled off his white gloves and gently laid them on the studio mixer. He then unlaced his shoes, pulled them off, and stuck them under the mixer. He slid his pants and boxers off and folded them up neatly, placing them on top of his shoes. Then with a grin on his face, he opened the connecting door and stepped into the other part of the room.

Goofy began by cradling his testicles while stroking his member. He spat on the head of his penis and began to stroke faster. Blood began pounding through his head as his masturbated harder and harder. Sweat began dripping off his face on to the floor. The need to finish was swelling in his chest fighting with the pleasure. Soon it became clear that he'd need help to finish. He also remembered that Mickey had asked for a drink and was probably going to come into the clubhouse soon. Goofy struggled to come again and futilely gave up. Then a devious thought flashed in his brain. He needed help and there was always something around to help. With a smile he called out, "Oh handy helpers!"

A hatch slid open in the wall and a gloved white hand came extending out of it. It didn't seem to mind that Goofy was pantsless and aroused. Goofy asked, "Do you think you can jerk me off before Mickey comes in here?" The handy helper gave a thumbs up and began stroking Goofy's penis.

Mickey smacked his dry lips together. He had asked Goofy for a drink and he hadn't yet. The summer sun blazed on his ears. He'd end up with heat stroke without a big glass of water. He turned to Minnie and said, "I'm getting a drink, it's so hot out here. I'll be back." Minnie nodded and kept trimming. She saw Goofy walk by with a huge stiffie and hoped that he had it under control before Mickey saw it.

Mickey entered the clubhouse and immediately noticed the studio. He thought Goofy would be in the kitchen. He stepped to the outer door and slowly opened it. He saw Goofy's shoes, pants, gloves, and boxers in the recording area. He looked to the partitioning window and saw Goofy rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, his bare ass flexing. Mickey's brow furrowed in confusion at the sight and he couldn't help himself. He reached a hand out and opened the door.

"Whatcha doing Goof?" he asked. Goofy stopped humping and slowly turned his head to face Mickey.

"Mick, I couldn't help it, I just had this urge and I had to get it out," Goofy explained.

"It's all right. I sometimes come in here to do the same thing. See?" Mickey pointed to white stains all over the room, stains that went previously unnoticed by Goofy. Mickey pulled his pants down, revealing a modestly sized donk. "Handy helpers, let's get another hand out here!"

The hot sun was beating down on Minnie's coal-colored head. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed a drink of water or she was going to pass out. She turned and looked at the ducks. They were busy arguing with each other and planting vegetables. They probably had no idea that Goofy and Mickey had left. Minnie put down her shears and made her way across to the door of the clubhouse. A handy helper opened it for her and she was struck by an odd sight. The recording studio was in the Anywhere Area. It was the only soundproof private area in the clubhouse. She called out, "Mickey? Goofy?" When they didn't respond her mind started racing. What if they were in the studio together? She fucked Mickey in there sometimes, what were Goofy and Mickey doing in there? She went over to the door and cracked it open. Goofy was bottomless with a handy helper around a huge penis. Mickey had his pants pulled down and was getting jerked off by a handy helper. Minnie gasped. How dare they engage in such carnal pleasure without her, she thought. It was kind of hot seeing the two of them like that though. She trailed a hand down her pink dress and pulled her bloomers aside. Curse these gloves, she thought as she ripped them off with her teeth. She slid a finger into her vagina to wet it and started to rub her clit. She snuck in to the recording area to get a better look and then became inspired by Goofy and Mickey. She paused masturbating long enough to bend down to a hatch in the floor. "Handy helpers, can you fingerbang me?" The hatch slid open and a white gloved hand stretched out of it. It extended a pointer finger and inserted itself into Minnie. She let out a sigh of pleasure as it started blasting her sliz-box.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Finish

Donald grimaced. The sun was blasting his head and drove the saliva from his mouth. His voice, normally full of sugar and sweetness, had devolved into a dark growl. He stood up from his planting and surveyed his and Daisy's work. It had been an hour and they gotten far. Daisy had come to him this morning with an elaborate design of beautiful flowers and when they bloomed they would grow into the shape of her face. 'Oh brother,' he thought. Daisy's fascination with daisies was getting out of hand. At this rate she'd be wearing a ghillie suit made of daisies soon. He needed a break and drink. He opened his bill and tried to wet his lips. His tongue was a sack of sand in his mouth. "Handy helpers!" he croaked. "I need some lemonade!" A hatch opened on the side of the clubhouse across the yard and a glove extended from it holding a lemon. "No you stupid hand, not a lemon, lemonade!" The hand pointed at him and disappeared only to reappear holding a dictionary. "No you stupid hand, not a spelling aid, lemonade!" The hand shook in an apologetic fashion and disappeared again. It returned with a shining silver tray. On the tray was a glass pitcher of ice cold lemonade and two glasses. "Come to papa," he whispered holding out his feathered hands to it. The hand began to slowly extend towards Donald and came to a halt halfway across the yard. He stared at the hand for a beat and then let loose a string of expletives.

Daisy finally broke out of her planting reverie and turned to look. "Donald, just go get the lemonade yourself," she spat angrily.

Donald glared and then stomped over to the hand. He shouted, "Give me that tray!" He tried to yank the metal tray out of the hand's grasp but it wouldn't let go. He then slammed the hand down to the ground and began to leap up and down on it. That's when things went wrong inside the recording studio.

Minnie was riding Mickey bucking her tight ass up and down his cock. Two handy helpers were fondling her breasts while another was caressing Mickey's balls. Goofy was across the room where two handy helpers were milking his cock. A third was pulling his testicles while a fourth had inserted itself into his rectum and was pounding away. He was sucking on the fingers of a fifth while a sixth teased his nipples. When Donald pulled the lemonade handy helper it sent a shock to the main handy helper machine overloading it. For an hour the machine had been fucking the clubhouse members and the stress was too much. Gears began to spin, sparks shot out of it, and the machine caught fire. The handy helpers serving the clubhouse members went haywire. The glove butt fucking Goofy pushed him forward into Mickey and Minnie where Minnie's eye intercepted his sizable penis. Her eye collapsed and Goofy entered Minnie's skull killing her instantly. The hand caressing Mickey's balls grabbed them, ripped them off, and disappeared into the wall, Mickey's balls still in hand. Goofy, finally realizing he had skull fucked Minnie to death began screaming and pushed her away, ripping off the tip of his dick but getting free in the process. The arc of blood and brain fluid rained down into Mickey's face. "Help," he managed to get out weakly before a mouth of body fluid stopped him. He tried to push himself up, Minnie still attached to his withering member, when two handy helpers descended from the ceiling and lifted him up. The last thing he saw before the helpers ripped him in half was Goofy's tear stained face and rigid member. Mickey's insides rained down on Goofy. "I just wanted to cum," Goofy cried as he fell to his knees. Handy helpers picked up Minnie's corpse and guided her on to Goofy's penis. He began to scream in agony, he was too large for her and the tip of his penis was gone. The handy helpers did not listen to his pained cries and kept forcing her onto his bloody shaft. He pleaded, "Please, stop." The handy helpers holding Minnie's legs began to pull away from each other widening Minnie's orifice. Goofy heard bones and sinew tearing as she was ripped in half on his dick. The pain was too much for him and he passed out.

Outside Daisy was losing her patience. Donald had been fighting with the lemonade hand and had gotten nowhere. "Wait, where the fuck is everyone else?" she exclaimed.

Donald paused from his violence and said, "Inside. Hopefully they're not all butt-fucking."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen. Let's go check on them."

They waddled across the yard and stood before the door. It usually opened for them without asking. Daisy and Donald exchanged a look before she pulled it open. A haze of smoke drifted out of the door as they entered. Wisps of smoke trickled out of the hatches in the floor and the recording studio stood in the anywhere area. Lights were flickering.

"Maybe they are butt-fucking," laughed Donald.

"Shut up. Just go open the studio door."

"Look, I've got a bad feeling about this. Let's just go outside and leave them to whatever they're doing in there," Donald said.

Daisy looked plaintively into Donald's eyes. "If they are butt-fucking which they're probably not, but if they are wouldn't it be nice to have some fun for a change?" she asked.

Donald looked over at Daisy. She was right, it had been a while since they had lain as duck and duck. He sighed and reached out. "Fuck it, you're right. You only live once," he wrenched the door open.

The sight that greeted them was pure carnage. A river of blood poured over their feet. The bisected recording studio was covered in red. Daisy bent over and threw up. Body parts littered the floor. The ducks picked their way into the main studio area and saw what was left of Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy. Mickey was a head attached to a spinal cord. His arms and legs were gone. Minnie was split open like a flower. The two of them were laying side by side in the center of the bloody room.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened in here?" Daisy asked Donald.

At this point Goofy fluttered his eyes open. He had moved his two friends together and had propped himself up against the wall. His lower half was ruined. Strips of flesh had been ripped off his thighs and his genitals were gone. "I'm sorry guys. I asked the handy helpers for something I shouldn't have. Everything was going great and then it just went wrong."

"What did you ask for Goofy? Did you kill Mickey and Minnie?" Daisy asked. If Goofy had her best friend killed, she wanted to know.

Goofy closed his eyes and sighed. "I asked the handy helpers," he began. "I said, 'Handy helpers, jerk me off.'" Distant noises started as soon he finished the last syllable. Hatches opened all around them and began tearing the remaining clubhouse members to pieces. Mickey's testicles were shoved into Goofy's screaming mouth and Goofy's dick was rammed into Donald's ass. Daisy was bent over and a handy helper snaked its' way down her throat to her anus, taking her organs with it. The last thought Goofy had in his sad life was, 'I just wanted to cum.'


End file.
